1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable flow control method and device between an air intake and a throttle, wherein at least one one-way valve with suitable restoring function is provided between the air intake and the throttle to adjust and control an engine, so that the engine can rapidly get various rotating rates corresponding to various degrees of vacuum respectively as in natural air taking, and can control the amount of air needed for combustion in the various rotating rates. The present invention is suitable for applying to engines of vehicles and others for like purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional intake system of a car, the following concept: “air flow in all the intake pipe sections and passages is asked to keep fluent, in order to reduce or remove any device or mechanism that is probable to hinder air intake” has been the most basic standard.
And in a conventional intake system of a car, there is no control device between an air intake and a throttle.
In a conventional example of a car, an air intake manifold is provided behind a throttle, all the intake pipe sections before a combustion cylinder generally are in the same length, the degrees of vacuum in the intake pipe sections are higher because of the stronger suction created by the piston of the cylinder during low rotating rates, and the degrees of vacuum in the intake pipe sections are lower during high rotating rates; a longer intake pipe is beneficial to the performance of the torsion in low rotating rates, but is disadvantageous to the performance of torsion and horsepower in high rotating rates. Moreover, the depth of the stroke in trampling an accelerator represents the degree of openness of the throttle that decides the amount of air intake, and thus the amount of gas to be sprayed out is decided. The degrees of openness of the throttle correspond to various rotating rates of an engine; certainly, various rotating rates of different gear positions correspond to various degrees of vacuum of the engine.